Adum
Adum is Jaz's boyfriend and Jenny's brother. He is a hero and has two daughters named Bonnie and Anne, who are cousins of Bella. Adum wants to be a hero like his sister someday. Chapter 1: Adum (film) (Clark, Zap, Maria, Titor, and Bella are sleeping, and they hear a noise.) Jason: Beep beep! Look out! Beep beep! Vacation supplies delivery! Look out ninja! (He drops the supplies on Zap, Maria, Clark, Titor, and Bella.) Bella: Oof! Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor: Oof! Bella: Dad! I'm trying to sleep! Jason: Bella? Come on, we're going to the Sun Kingdom. Jenny: Oh, and I must tell you- Adum is your uncle. Jaz: And I'm his wife. Bella: Wha?! Adum is my uncle?! (Zap, Maria, Titor, and Clark gasp.) Clark: Wow...I must go to the graveyard to see if my dad's still alive. (Clark walks to the graveyard.) Clark: Okay, now where is my dad's tombstone? (finds his tombstone and gasps) Oh no? What happened?! Old Kai: (as a ghost) I miss my sister. I miss Jay, Zane, and Cole. And most importantly, I miss my wife... (walks away) Clark: My dad is gone...I guess I will go to the Sun Kingdom. (Clark, Zap, Maria, Titor, Jason, Jenny, Bella, and Jaz are riding on the Destiny's Bounty, then they fly down and land next to the Sun Kingdom.) Sun Guard: Welcome to the Sun Kingdom! Feel free to enter! (They all enter the sun tunnel.) Sun Guard: Thank you and enjoy! Jason: Okay, we need to find a door...there it is! Let's go inside. (They alll come out from a big door. They all look surprised as some birds chirp.) Jason: Well, here we are. The Sun Kingdom. Clark: (turns around) I really don't want to...hey, the door's gone! (All look on the Kingdom in admiration and slide towards the Pillow Town.) Jason: Okay...now where can we get some help? (Screams are heard in the distance.) Sun People: Ah!! Snow Monster! Ah!!! All: Huh? Sun Child: (runs into Bella's leg.) Oof! Run for your life! There's a snow monster! Clark: Now this I understand! All: Ninja, GO!!! (Bella, Zap, Maria, Titor, and Clark leap up to face the snow monster, and with a well-placed slash on its neck, end its short-lived reign of terror. Water spills out as the snow monster screams in pain, then the snow monster collapses into hot water and melt.) Clark: Oh. That's it? Sun Girl and Boy: Wow! (The sun people come out of hiding and greet their new heroes, cheering.) Sun Person: Did you see that? Sunny King: Greetings! I am the Sun King, son of Sunford. Thank you all for saving my kingdom! Zap: Ha, it was nothing. We slay monsters like those all the time.' ' Sun King: Oh, nonsense! This calls for a celebration! (The sun people cheer. Then them and the Ninja leave as the snow monster comes back to life.) Chapter 2: The Party (The scene changes into some kind of party, then the sun people start dancing while Maria, Zap, Clark, Titor, and Bella sit on some chairs.) Adum: There you are, Ninja. Mind introducing yourselves to me? Clark: Hello. My name is Clark. Maria: I'm Maria, and this is my brother, Zap Zap: Hey there! Titor: I'm Titor. Bella: And I'm Bella. Adum:' '''Nice to meet you all. I'm Adum, Jenny's brother. I'm gonna be marrying Jaz soon. Bella: My mother's name is Jenny! Jason: Please, Bella Sun King: Don't worry Jason, we will do our best to help you. But you're not making a fold of sense! (A sun person presents food of some kind.) Sun King: Please, dine on our food. You all need nourishment. (They all taste the food.) Titor: (muffled) It tastes like the sun...not bad! (swallows the food) Sun King: I'll give your compliments to the sun. (The scene shows the sun chef waving.) Clark: Thank you! (The Ninja leave as the snow monster watches them.) Chapter 3: The Wedding Party Jaz: I have a lot of things to do. I don't know if I'll be ready in time. Bella: Don't worry, I will help you! Jaz: You will help me prepare for the wedding? Maria: Yeah! Zap: I will help you pick out some jewelry! Clark: I will grow some flowers! Maria: I will sew you a dress and cook some food! Titor: I will make an ice sculpture! Bella: And I will bake a cake! Jaz: Thank you all! (Jaz leaves as the snow monster watches again.) Chapter 4: Wedding Day (Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor are walking, and Bella throws a flower on Clark's nose. He sneezes a low sneeze, then Jaz walks up the steps with Adum.) Priest: We're gathered here on this glorious day in the site of God- (A flower falls on his nose, and he sneezes. The two rings accidentally fall offf, andhe gasps.) '''Flashback' Priest: May we have the rings please? (Jaz sees that the rings are gone and gasps in horror.) Jenny: Oh no! Sun Guard: The kingdom has been lost! (The sun people scream in panic as the building explodes.) End Flashback Clark: Let's get the rings! (Bella, Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark eventually find the rings. Five Minutes Later Priest: ..the power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? (Bella gives the rings to Jaz and Adum.) Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Jaz kisses Adum, and the sun people cheer as they pull out the cake.) Sun King: Cake time, everybody! (Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor stare at the cake in shock.) Clark: Let's party! Clark, Zap, Maria, Titor, and Bella: Ninja, GO!!! The End Category:Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Stories